


Trivial

by kuraragi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst?, F/F, Unrequited Love, ive been told i can't write angst, okay, seul has a happy ending now, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraragi/pseuds/kuraragi
Summary: She stared into her best friend's eyes and saw them to be full of love - but she knew that love would never be directed towards her.(cross posted on AFF)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in college yet, so I have no idea how programs and stuff there work, and I'm really lazy to research (oops), so I apologize if this like entire thing makes no sense. But happy reading!
> 
> (I also decided to try and use AO3 now, so I thought I'd start by reposting this one just so I can get something out there.)

**Trivial**

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

_"Are you sure, Seulgi?"_

****

_"Yes dad, I'm sure."_

****

_"Alright princess, if that's what you want. But just know that the school will be keeping their spot for you open. They would really like you to attend."_

****

_"Please tell them they don't need to? I'm very happy where I am now."_

****

_"Alright, princess. Don't study too hard, okay? Wouldn't want you to be brain dead when you visit."_

****

_"Dad!"_

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

Seulgi remembered when she had this conversation with her dad. The university she received the offer from was much closer to her home, and her parents weren’t exactly happy that she wanted to move so far away just to attend a university that isn’t the best for what she wanted to do. Her current university didn’t offer the same great programs and connections that the other university did, but at the university she attends now was someone she held so dear to her heart.

****

Her best friend and first real love, Son Seungwan.

****

Seulgi knows that she's developed many crushes in the past, but her attraction to her best friend, she noticed, has been a constant in her life from the moment she met the same-aged girl. It was their first year of high school when Seungwan transferred, saying that she was from Canada and has returned to Korea after a very long time abroad. The girl was so bright, being both smart and the source of near instant-happiness for anyone in the same room as her. But what really attracted Seulgi to the girl was how much she cared for those around her.

****

Now Seulgi won't lie to herself. She knows that she first noticed Seungwan when the foreign-looking girl first stepped into the classroom with her thin, circle glasses; brown hair just past her shoulders in loose braids that she brought up from behind her; shy demeanor; and her dazzling smile. But as she sat next to the foreign-looking girl for the rest of the year, she learned that Seungwan was so kind to others and cared for everyone.

****

This really dawned on Seulgi the very first time she expressed some form of sadness to the shorter girl. Seulgi insisted that she was okay, but Seungwan was persistent. She bugged Seulgi about it again and again, and wouldn't relent unless the taller girl finally spilled what she was keeping in her heart. They've cried in one another's arms, but also held one another in those same arms as they laughed and smiled together.

****

Seulgi was attracted at first sight, but she fell in love as their years together grew more and more meaningful in her heart.

****

Now in their second year of college, Seungwan and she were sharing an apartment a few blocks from the university. Seungwan was working as a tutor for students in academic-oriented classes, but also for students in the music department. It's been known since Seungwan first moved back that she was musically gifted; skilled in a variety of instruments ranging from strings to woodwinds, and blessed with a heavenly voice that could move you to tears, or make your day five times better than it was before she opened her mouth to sing. Seulgi on the other hand worked part time at a local coffee shop.

****

They made do along with some support from their parents, but they lived comfortably together. It was a great sized apartment - two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen big enough to support two hungry young adults. The same-aged friends even shared one of the bedrooms, the other being turned into more of a study, but they put in a couch bed in there just in case. They also had a television which they almost never use, and a couch in the living that they often lounged on lazily after a long day.

****

Every morning, Seulgi would take her bike for her early morning shift at the shop, and would be there till the afternoon, where she would ride to the university grounds for her classes. Some days she had less classes than others, so she would find a comfortable spot at the campus library, and catch up on her music history. When she didn't need to do so, she would go to the dance studio early and get started before the others arrived. And when they did, the exercise would begin, and Seulgi would drown herself in the music as she moved her body to the beat. Seungwan's schedule was slightly different than hers, and Seungwan would scold herself at times when it rained hard and Seulgi would be forced to ride her bike to their home in the rain, but Seulgi assured her best friend she was perfectly fine.

****

After all, it wasn't Seungwan getting drenched on.

****

Seulgi often also had to remind her best friend that majoring in medicine and minoring in music was not an easy schedule to balance, so it was important that she was always healthy and got proper rest. Seungwan of course would retort, but Seulgi was stubborn, and Seungwan would let go of trivial matters easily.

****

But Seulgi never thought she was a trivial matter. Seungwan held a special place in her heart, and Seulgi always assumed Seungwan felt the same for her.

****

She most definitely didn't feel the same.

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

"Seul, Seul! Come here!" Seungwan yelled from their shared bedroom the moment Seulgi stepped into the apartment. Seulgi rushed over to see her best friend sat on the bed, practically bouncing with happiness with her guitar in her hands, and some music sheets spread over their comforter.

****

"Geez, Wannie. You'll scare the neighbors." Seulgi teased, and the younger girl whined before beckoning Seulgi over to the bed again.

****

"Okay, so our next assignment is a performance. We have to sing a song or play an instrument in the auditorium next week, and the Professor says it’s mandatory we bring people so it'll be like a real performance. He says its to present our skills in front of an audience so he can get a feel for all of us before he decides the lineup for the Winter Special." Seungwan ranted with a smile on her face.

****

"So you're gonna so off and sing _and_ play an instrument?" Seulgi teased again, leaning closer to the girl. Seungwan whined again before pushing Seulgi back.

****

"Okay, _maybe_ I want to do both because I want to insure a spot in the lineup." Seulgi grinned and Seungwan brought her foot from under her to kick the girl's leg. "But I'm sure other people are doing the same." Seungwan finally returned the smile, most likely thinking about performing already.

****

"Alright, so what do you have prepared?" Seungwan sifted through the sheets a bit before taking a page and shoving it in Seulgi's face. The bear-like girl nearly toppled backwards at the sudden intrusion of her personal space, and sent a glare at the girl holding back a laugh. " _Make Me Love You_. Oh, the song by Girls’ Generation’s main vocalist, right?" Seulgi started humming the song and Seungwan nodded enthusiastically.

****

"Yeah! I transposed it onto the guitar, but I'm afraid it'll sound bad. I mean, the original song's instrumental has like no guitar, so what if he doesn't like how my song sounds and doesn't even bother considering me as a part of the lineup because he didn't like my choice?" Seungwan ranted again, but with a frown. Seulgi pinched the girl's cheeks and forced her to look at her.

****

"If he doesn't even _consider_ you for the line up, then he's just plain stupid." Seulgi shook her head as she pulled away. "Wan, you could have people wearing noise-isolating headphones banging on garbage cans, and you'd still make whatever song it is you're singing sound beautiful. Don't worry about it, alright?" Seulgi smiled widely at her friend, and Seungwan timidly nodded. Seungwan was never able to get used to the plethora of compliments from the monolid woman. "So go on and knock me off this bed like you almost did two minutes ago." Seungwan slapped Seulgi's knee before arranging her music sheets in front of her and getting comfortable with her guitar in hand.

****

“Wait, but you have to promise that you’ll come and watch, Seul. Even if this sounds bad.”

****

“Hey don’t worry about it, Wan. I’m sure you’ll sound great.” Seungwan looked at her expectantly and Seulgi sighed. “Alright I promise, Wan. Now sing!”

****

And it was in this moment that Seulgi's stomach flipped, for she knew that from this moment on, Seungwan and she wouldn't ever be the same again.

****

_“Never seen it before_

****

_Deeply place me in your universe_

****

_Take me far away_

_And make me love you”_

****

Seulgi stared into her best friend's eyes and saw them to be full of love - but she knew that love would never be directed towards her. And as the song came to a close, it was as if Seungwan was put into a trance. She was looking in the direction of her music sheets, but Seulgi could tell she wasn't focused on them. Seungwan was far away right now and out of Seulgi's reach. She felt her best friend slipping from her fingers, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

****

"So how was it?" Seungwan suddenly shot up from her spot, surprising Seulgi for a moment before she gathered herself again.

****

"It was great, Wan! I told you it would sound amazing." Seungwan smiled widely and flopped back on the bed in relief. Seulgi observed that her friend looked far away again, and she just had to ask.

****

_Make Me Love You_ "Hey Wan. Is there anyone you like right now?" Seungwan then turned several shades red, and Seulgi already knew the answer, but she wanted the girl to say it herself.

****

"Wh-why would you ask that so s-suddenly?" Seungwan was sat up now, but she was looking everywhere but in Seulgi's general direction.

****

Seulgi shrugged before answering, "I don't know. You just seemed really into the song, almost like you were thinking about someone." Seungwan was silent so Seulgi figured she wouldn't get an answer from the girl. "I'm gonna grab something to eat real quick, alright?" Seulgi got up but was stopped when Seungwan finally spoke.

****

"There is someone." Seulgi turned to see Seungwan playing with the strands of her hair. "There is someone that I... like." Seulgi smiled to herself before stepping closer to caress Seungwan's head. She was obviously flustered.

****

"I hope I get to meet them one day."

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

And it was as if the world was against her because it hasn't even been two days since she said that, and here Seulgi was, faced with her beautiful best friend, and a beautiful woman beside her.

****

"This is Joohyun. Um, we've been dating for about five months now." Seungwan said nervously. Joohyun smiled softly up at Seulgi with one hand out to shake, and one holding Seungwan's. Seulgi firmly took the smaller woman's small hands, but couldn't help from glancing at their joined fingers. Seulgi noticed the stiff atmosphere and felt the need to lighten it up.

****

"Why are you so anxious, Wannie?" Seulgi laughed and playfully swiped her best friend's shoulder, but Seungwan's nervous look didn't go away.

****

"I just... we've been friends for so long, and we promised to tell each other everything." Seulgi smiled sadly and was curious about what it would be like to confess her feelings to Seungwan. "And I never told you about Joohyun so I...." Seulgi shook her head before taking Seungwan's face in her hands and patting her cheeks lightly.

****

"Hey, just because we promised that doesn't mean you have to tell me everything. You're a person too, and you deserve to have some privacy, Wan."

****

"But-"

****

"No buts, Wan. If you're worried about me disapproving or something, then don't. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me, alright?" Seulgi shot her another smile, and Seungwan smiled brightly in return.

****

"Thanks so much, Seul. It really means a lot." Seungwan turned to Joohyun and smiled at her girlfriend, and Seulgi could see nothing but love and adoration between the pair. She didn't feel like she belonged.

****

"Hey, I'm gonna run to practice now, Wan.” the couple separated at her words, and Seulgi felt guilty for interrupting a moment of theirs. “Is that alright with you?”

****

“Oh yeah, of course! Don’t let me hold you up, Seul. I’ll see you back at home, okay?” Seulgi smiled and nodded before turning and running… Her legs were running and taking her as far away from the pair as they could take her, and her tears were running down her face as she was now left in the reality that her curiosity could no longer be fulfilled.

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

Four hours. It’s been four hours since Seulgi stumbled into one of the private rooms at the university’s dance studio and let her playlist run on shuffle. She danced to whatever was playing, performing the choreography like it was her own, and making up her own dance if she hadn’t taught herself the choreography yet.

****

It’s also been about two hours since she first spotted one of her sunbaes checking up on her through the looking glass. Since then, her sunbaes have been walking back and forth the hallway, keeping an eye on her. She saw how worried they looked when they actually stopped to watch her for a moment, but she pushed it out of her mind, just like she did everything. She only moved by muscle memory, her body already knowing how to shift or push as the music blasted loudly in the empty room. As a song with an unfamiliar choreography began playing, she finally _really_ looked at herself in the mirror as she stepped and swayed with the beat.

****

It was when she _really_ looked at herself that she saw how exhausted she was. It was also at this time that her mental fortitude crumbled, and her fatigue got the best of her. She stopped mid stroke and fell to the floor with a thump. She leaned her forehead on the ground and noted how sweaty she was, how hard she was breathing, and how her heart beat in her chest at a quick pace. She then felt hands on her shoulders, and she looked up to see Sunmi watching her worriedly.

****

“Yah, I know you love dancing, but are you really going to dance till you die?” Seulgi could see Sunmi try to joke, and Seulgi could only offer the older girl an exhausted smile.

****

“You never know unless you try.” Sunmi then dragged Seulgi’s lifeless body up to pinch her cheek.

****

“Yah, Kang Seulgi. Have you gone mad?” she asked much more seriously this time.

****

“Maybe.” Seulgi just stared down at her hands, as she waited for Sunmi to say something. The older girl just sighed before bringing Seulgi against her chest and wrapping her long legs around the shorter girl. They sat in silence for a while, Seulgi leaned against the older girl’s slim form with her long limbs circling her body as she breathed in the older girl’s comforting scent.

****

When they first met, Seulgi was so surprised they had so much in common. They both had a liking towards antiques, had similar styles in clothing, owned the same stuff, and both also loved to dance. It was in this very room, Seulgi reminisces, that she met the older girl for the first time. She never expected to get to know any of her fellow dancers, but Sunmi approached her first and was so welcoming that Seulgi easily bonded with the older girl; their similarities were a huge bonus.

****

Seulgi would admit that it got to the point where she would ask herself if she could seriously date the older girl, and Seulgi told herself that she could. But something about her relationship with Sunmi wasn’t the same as her relationship with Seungwan. She loved Sunmi as an older sister figure, and her few thoughts about dating the older girl went away as fast as they came.

****

“So do you want to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you, bear?” Sunmi asked softly, affectionately. Seulgi smiled bashfully. Sunmi never called her ‘bear’ unless she was going all ‘Sunmi unnie’ mode, and it touched Seulgi that the older girl cared that much about her.

****

Seungwan used to care this much as well.

****

“Wannie has a girlfriend.” she replied simply, and Sunmi mused on that for a bit. She started rocking her body back and forth, subsequently rocking Seulgi back and forth as well, and Seulgi felt like she could be a child again; a child who wasn’t conflicted over something as trivial as her romantic feelings for her best friend.

****

“Then maybe we should go girlfriend hunting, Seulgi.” Sunmi grinned widely as she moved to look Seulgi in the eye. “What do you say? You can get over your girl, and I can find myself a girl.” Sunmi quirked her eyebrows up suggestively, and Seulgi shoved the girl away with a laugh.

****

“Ugh, you’re gross!” Sunmi cackled from her position on the floor before using her legs to drag Seulgi on top of her. Seulgi settled on the taller girl’s chest and enjoyed how serene the moment was.

****

“I’m sorry though, bear. I know how much she meant to you.” Sunmi said softly. Her hand then came down on Seulgi’s head and she caressed her hair as the younger lay still on her bosom. It was when her shirt felt warm and the younger began to shake that Sunmi carefully pushed herself up to hug the younger against her and let her cry. “C’mon baby, don’t cry.”

****

“I never even got to tell her.” Seulgi whimpered pathetically, her hands fumbling against her face as tears slipped from her monolids.

****

“Well why don’t you? Confessing never hurt anyone.”

****

“It’ll hurt me.”

****

“But… you already know, don’t you?” and Seulgi felt her heart crumble. “It’s not my intention to make you sad, bear, but Seungwan has a girlfriend now. Doesn’t that already mean she isn’t looking for anything with you?” Seulgi cried more against the older girl, and Sunmi just held her baby bear and cooed her in her arms.

****

Sometime later, Seulgi found herself in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and automatically recognized it as Sunmi’s, and wondered how the older girl had gotten her from the dance studio to her apartment. Sunmi then entered the room quietly, but made her presence largely known when she saw that Seulgi was awake.

****

“I already called your work, and I have breakfast downstairs. Come on, let’s hang out today till practice.” Seulgi smiled at the mention of food, and smiled wider at the plan to spend time with the older girl. It’s been a long time since they’ve been out since they’re so busy, and Seulgi thought it’d be great to catch up with the older girl, and also get her mind away from a certain brunette.

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

Sunmi dropped Seulgi off at her apartment that night after practice, and Seulgi felt like she needed to talk to her best friend. It’s only been a day, but Seulgi feels like she’s missed so much of her best friend’s life already and needed to talk to the other brunette. But when Seulgi unlocked the door, her stomach dropped even though she didn’t mean for it to.

****

She was supposed to be happy for them.

****

Before her on their living room couch was her best friend Seungwan, sat on top Joohyun’s lap as they were engaged in a heavy make out session. She watched as Seungwan’s fingers buried themselves in Joohyun’s raven locks, and how Joohyun’s hands traveled up and down Seungwan’s thighs and hips. She watched as they dove in kiss after kiss, their labored breaths and rustling clothes the only sounds being made in the otherwise dead-quiet apartment that Seulgi had grown to love.

****

Now? She didn’t want to be anywhere near it.

****

“Oh my god, Seul!” Seungwan caught her standing blankly in the doorway and rushed over to engulf the taller girl in a bone-crushing hug. “Seul, you had me so worried! If Taeyeon unnie never texted me that you were with Sunmi unnie, I wouldn’t know what to do!”

****

_“You could make out with Joohyun again.”_

****

Seulgi hated how toxic she sounded and shook her head as she brushed past Seungwan and paced to their shared room. Seulgi grabbed a day and night’s worth of clothes and stuffed it into a backpack, already zipping it up as Seungwan entered the room with Joohyun in tow.

****

“Hey, you just got back. Where are you going?” Seungwan asked, her tone sad.

****

“I’m going to stay at Sunmi unnie’s house for a while. The new choreography is much more complex than we thought, so we thought it’d be best to see one another more often so we can get the choreography right.” Seulgi lied while she texted Sunmi to come back and pick her up.

****

“O-oh, okay. Do you need anything?” Seulgi saw that Sunmi replied ‘Okay’ before she took her backpack and made a beeline for the exit.

****

“No, I’m alright. Thanks.” Seulgi said without looking back. She slipped through the door and ran down the stairs and was glad that Sunmi pulled up in the parking lot. Seulgi threw herself into the passenger seat and said nothing as Sunmi silently drove them back to her apartment.

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

As Seulgi lay on Sunmi’s bed, she wanted her phone to light up with a notification. Maybe she was being too selfish, but she wanted Seungwan to send her a text, or give her a call. Something, anything. Because Seulgi knows she doesn’t just stop by for two minutes to grab something and go. Seulgi knows that whenever she needs to “hurry” anywhere, two minutes becomes two hours. Seulgi knows that if she really did have to go to Sunmi’s house, she wouldn’t just stop by to grab something. She would’ve been in their apartment for at least twenty minutes so she could talk with Seungwan about their days.

****

Because that didn’t happen this time, and she could only think about the moment she broke when she entered the apartment.

****

Seulgi felt the bed dip behind her and long limbs wrap themselves around her body before dragging her into a warm embrace. Sunmi breathed against her head behind her and settled against Seulgi, her body stilling after a few moments of movement.

****

“You should rest, Seulgi. Tomorrow is another long day.” Sunmi murmured, and Seulgi nodded before pushing herself against Sunmi to get herself comfortable. Sunmi pulled the covers from beneath them and made sure Seulgi was warm under her comforter.

****

“Thank you, unnie.”

****

“For what?”

****

“For being here for me.” Seulgi felt tears prick at her eyes again but she rapidly blinked them away. She didn’t want to burden Sunmi with more of her tears.

****

“I care about you, bear. There’s no need to thank me for something like this. Now sleep, okay?” Seulgi nodded and she felt Sunmi kiss her head before murmuring ‘Good night’.

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

****

The next day was like it was the previous.

****

Seulgi danced the day away, and Sunmi decided to join her hoobae. Seulgi was completely against it, but Sunmi then pointed out that she is against Seulgi dancing till she drops, but she does it anyway. Seulgi could do nothing but relent, and the two danced to anything Seulgi’s playlist dropped on them. Occasionally one of them would know the choreography while the other didn’t, and they’d pause the music so they could learn from one another.

****

Seulgi wasn’t really attending her other classes, but they were basically study hall anyway. Plus Sunmi had taken those same courses the year before, and she assured Seulgi that she could teach her anything Seulgi didn’t catch while she wasn’t attending class. Seulgi’s professors also never took attendance and they never said it was mandatory to attend, so she didn’t for the whole week she was with Sunmi. That’s right, a week. A whole week with Sunmi, and a whole week without a word from her best friend.

****

It wasn’t until some of her sunbaes entered the studio that Seulgi and Sunmi finally stopped. They were both covered in sweat, and her sunbae, Hyoyeon, threw a towel at her and Sunmi with a look of disgust.

****

“Gosh, are you two planning on stinking up this room?” she jested. Sunmi responded with a ‘Maybe’, and the group shared a laugh. Seulgi noticed that Taeyeon and Jessica were with Hyoyeon, and she gave them their attention.

****

“Hey, Seulgi. We’re just checking up on you for Seungwannie.” Seulgi froze at the mention of her best friend.

****

“Oh. Well, I’m fine.” Seulgi said shortly. She saw the hesitance in Taeyeon and Jessica’s eyes, but urged them to continue.

****

“Seungwannie was asking if you could go home? She’s been meaning to talk to you.”

****

“Um…” Seulgi glanced up at Sunmi, and the older girl gave her a shrug. “Sure. I guess tell her I’ll go after I finish practice.”

****

And she did go after practice. Four hours after practice, actually.

****

Seulgi was able to convince Sunmi to drive her to her apartment at around ten that night. She didn't want to confront Seungwan today. Maybe after a good night’s sleep, she’d feel up to it. But right now? She didn’t really want to talk to the other brunette. But when she opened the door to her apartment, Seulgi once again froze at the sight.

****

On their couch was Seungwan, with Joohyun on top of her and a hand under her shirt. They were once again engaged in a heated make out session, and Seulgi had to clench the door handle to prevent herself from making a noise of discomfort when she heard Seungwan moan and saw her move against the girl on top of her.

****

_“I just need to sleep.”_

****

Seulgi rushed in, accidentally slamming the door behind her harder than she intended, and causing the two lovers to jump in surprise. Seulgi didn’t stop when Seungwan called out to her and practically ran into the study room and locked the door. She pressed her back against the door and slid to the ground, holding her head with her hands to stop herself from crying.

****

“Seul?” Seungwan knocked so gently that Seulgi didn’t think she’d hear it if she weren’t right up against the door. “Seul? Seul, answer me please?”

****

“What.” was all Seulgi could manage. She hated how angry she sounded.

****

“Um, I heard from Taeyeon unnie that you’ve been dancing a lot lately, and she asked Hyoyeon unnie, and it’s not from the choreography you need memorized.” _Fuck._ “And I know you, Seul.” _Apparently not enough._ “I know you dance when you’re stressed. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

****

“No.” why did she have to sound so mean to Seungwan?

****

“Seul I don’t… I don’t know why you’re being like this, but keep your promise, please? I’m still nervous even though you told me I sounded good, but I’m really going to need your support when I perform. You’re… you’re irreplaceable to me, Seul.” _I seem pretty replaceable_.

****

“I’ll keep my promise. I’ll go.”

****

“Okay… I love you, hm?”

****

“Yeah. Love you too.”

****

But Seulgi knew it wasn’t the same, and she dragged herself onto the couch in the study and cried herself to sleep after Seungwan announced that she would stay the night at Joohyun’s.

****

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

****

The auditorium lights were already out when Seulgi entered the large room. Seulgi could see about half of the seats near the stage filled, and she heard the voice of a man directing people on the stage. Seulgi sat herself at the top of the stands, and hoped she blended in enough so no one would spot her. But she doubted anyone would. She was still because of how boring the performances were that she didn’t think anyone would suspect anything because she didn’t move. Seulgi swore she would’ve fallen asleep if the professor didn’t call her best friend onto the stage.

****

“Son Seungwan! You’re up!”

****

She watched as her best friend scurried onto the stage with a stool and her guitar, quickly setting up without even taking a glance at the audience. It was then that Seulgi wanted to rush to the front and scream that Seungwan looked beautiful and that she would do and sound amazing. She wanted to at least show Seungwan that she was there, when she saw Seungwan smile at someone in the audience.

****

And there she was, the raven beauty herself in the front row and staring intently at her best friend.

****

As Seungwan’s voice resounded in the room, she spotted the professor tap his foot rhythmically, and Seulgi was glad she didn’t have to confront the man about not putting Seungwan on that lineup for the Winter Special. But Seulgi also watched as Seungwan would take long glances at the raven beauty in the front row and watched as she smiled bashfully whenever she would.

****

Seulgi wanted to leave.

****

At the end of the performance, the professor paused Seungwan as she was packing her stuff to exit the stage. He murmured something to her, and Seungwan’s eyes widened and she looked ecstatic. After she exited the stage, Seungwan rushed down to Joohyun and they united in a tight hug. Joohyun then took the brunette’s face in her hands and planted a sound kiss on her lips. Seulgi watched as Seungwan leaned into it, and she really wanted to leave.

****

So she did.

****

_Seulgi_ _[14:52] Congratulations. You sounded great, Seungwan._

****

_Wannie_ _[15:23] Where are you? Hyunnie said she didn’t see you._

****

“Hey, dad. Remember that offer you told me about one time? Yeah, I wanted to accept it.”

****

She was sure Seungwan would forget about her in time.

****

She was but a trivial matter, after all. 


	2. Trivial Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter Seulgi gets a happy ending :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivial pt. 2
> 
> A/N: I've been asked a few times to give Seulgi a happy ending, so here it is.
> 
> It’s still rather short, but I’m pretty satisfied with it. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Seulgi found the perfect opportunity to move out when Seungwan went out with Joohyun on a week long vacation. She felt bad after all of her stuff was already on its way to her parents' home, so she wrote a letter for her best friend, leaving it on the lamp stand beside the bed - the bed she no longer feels belongs to her because it's been occupied by Seungwan and Joohyun for several weeks now.

Seungwan had asked her once if it really was okay for Joohyun to be sleeping on their bed. Seulgi just shrugged and proceeded to move her stuff out and into the other room. Seungwan never asked her again, and Seulgi soon found every trace of her existence to be replaced by Joohyun.

That solidified Seulgi's decision. So without a falter in her step, Seulgi left her house key on the kitchen counter, and biked to Sunmi's apartment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Seulbear." Sunmi said while squeezing the life out of the shorter woman. Seulgi couldn't help but chuckle into Sunmi's shoulder and tightly hug her back.

"I'm going to miss you too, unnie." they pulled away to look at each other's faces for a moment. "Thank you for everything. This as well." Seulgi then moved to reach into her satchel. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for gas?" Sunmi shook her head and removed Seulgi's hands out of the bag.

"No, bear, I don't need your money, okay? I'm doing this because I'm your friend, and I want to be there for you." Sunmi then tapped Seulgi's nose before pulling away. "Make sure you call me, okay? You better not forget me if you meet some hot girl!" she winked when Seulgi whined and waved one last time before she pulled out of the driveway.

She waited till she could no longer see Sunmi's car before turning back. She was back home, and it felt like a huge relief to start over in a place she felt was familiar and safe.

Seulgi's attention was then drawn to a door closing. She turned to look in the direction of her neighbor and noted that she had never seen this girl before.

She looked to be around Seulgi's age, with a duffle bag slung over her thin frame, purple hair up in a bun. She also appeared to be in a hurry, but she stopped mid step when she saw Seulgi from the corner of her eye. She smiled so brightly that Seulgi rivaled it to the sun.

"Hey! You must be Seulgi!" the girl then ran over their shared lawn and stuck her hand out for Seulgi to shake. "My name's Jisoo. I moved in with my family earlier this year. It's nice to finally meet you."

Seulgi noted how flawless the other girl looked, as well as how husky her voice was. It both contrasted her image, but also fit her so well for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jisoo." Seulgi offered a smile. She then looked Jisoo up and down to see the girl in a breathable shirt and leggings. "Are you going to the gym or something?"

"Ah, no. I'm going to dance practice." Seulgi blinked several times, having to process that.

"Dance practice? Where?" this was new.

"Ah that's right! Your parents mentioned you had left to university about two years ago. The studio opened a few weeks before I moved in here. It's new, so that would explain why you haven't heard of it before." Seulgi mused, a smile unconsciously creeping onto her lips. Moving back was definitely the right decision.

A dance studio... A place she could really let herself go.

"You dance, right?" Jisoo asked. If she didn't look excited before, she does now.

"Uh I guess." Seulgi responded sheepishly. She was never used to compliments when she danced. Sunmi teased her once that she should've been used to the plethora of compliments by now.

Seulgi took in Jisoo's excitement and chuckled internally at how adorable she looked. Goodness, she really was whipped for girls...

"I mean, yeah. I do dance. A lot." Seulgi then felt herself smile wider when Jisoo practically jumped up and down in front of her.

"Really? So it's true! Your parents told me before that you're a super talented dancer!" Jisoo then gasped loudly and grabbed both of Seulgi's hands. "Do you want to come to the studio with me?" Seulgi felt like it was a demand with Jisoo looking at her like that, her eyes full of childlike hope. How could Seulgi say no to those eyes and that smile?

She couldn't. Not at all.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sunmi called Seulgi to tell her how much Seungwan was panicking back at her apartment. Apparently she ran to Sunmi's place in the middle of the night to ask her where Seulgi had disappeared to so suddenly.

"I didn't tell her anything, don't worry."

Seulgi didn't say anything in response, her fingers picking at her shirt as if there was something on it.

"She's worried and upset, Seulgi. Dare I say she's devastated you left."

Seulgi never thought that Seungwan would panic over her disappearance. She also thought the letter she left for the Canadian was enough to sate her. Oh how wrong she was...

"She deserves to know Seulgi. Maybe not about your feelings exactly, but she at least deserves to hear from you again. You owe her at least a goodbye. Like a physical one, not one you forged on a piece of paper."

Seulgi thought for long time on what to do with her situation with Seungwan. A long time.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Seulgi knew she was quick to develop crushes, but like many in the past, they faded within months, sometimes even weeks. Her crush on Seungwan was one of those rare occurrences in which Seulgi actually felt something for more than three months. But not only was it the time, but it was the intensity of her love for Seungwan. But her love for Seungwan was calmer, in a sense. She didn't feel a desire to be in Seungwan's eyes every moment of every day, and she rarely felt jealous before Seungwan got together with Joohyun.

With Jisoo though... Seulgi was feeling things she doesn't think she's ever felt before.

Seulgi got jealous, she noticed. A lot.

It's been almost a year since Seulgi moved back home, and life felt much better and more relaxed for her. The comfort she had from her mother's homemade food and her childhood bed were more than enough to keep Seulgi sated. The addition of Jisoo and her friends made it that much better.

Chaeyoung was one of Jisoo's childhood friends, and was dating a dancer named Lisa. Seulgi absolutely loved watching Lisa dance, and Lisa would say the exact same for her. Jisoo also had another childhood friend named Jennie who Seulgi thought grew pretty attached to her. She didn't think much of it though since Jennie appeared to fancy one of the guys on the studio's elite group.

But there was a guy in the elite group who didn't rub Seulgi right, and his name was Mino. He was a really nice guy, don't get her wrong. Seulgi just felt like Mino went out of his way to partner up with Jisoo all the time. She felt like Mino often danced a little too close to Jisoo, and for that reason, she didn't like the younger boy very much. But Seulgi was aware that this was jealousy talking and despised herself a little for thinking badly of the boy.

She couldn't help it though. Jisoo grew to mean a lot to her this past year.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Who's that?" Jisoo asked her, leaning into Seulgi to look at her phone. If Seulgi wasn't worried about how close she and Jisoo had gotten, she would've tried to hide her phone from the younger girl. "Who's Seungwan?" was what pulled Seulgi from her frozen state.

"I-Um..." Seulgi turned her phone off and put it back in her pocket but knew it was too late.

"Ooh~ Does Seulgi have a lover I don't know about?" Jisoo smirked, looking just like the devious little trickster Seulgi had learned she was.

"N-no! Seungwan's not my girlfriend or anything like that. She's dating someone else." Seulgi didn't mean to make it sound so sad. She swore she was over Seungwan, but her heart was always soft when it came to the Canadian, and her heart never forgot how painful those last few months with Seungwan were.

"Well if she's not your girlfriend, then what is she? She texts you an awful lot." Jisoo's smile told Seulgi that she was ready to tease her if she said anything Jisoo could use, but her eyes told Seulgi that she was genuinely curious, and maybe a little worried. Why would Jisoo be worried about her?

"Seungwan is... a friend. Yeah."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The following month was the starting of competition season. You could go as a solo, pair up, or even group up. You were to make your own choreography for a song of your choice, and then perform on judging day. The top five performances would then be allowed to attend the competition, where scouts watched for anyone they believed would be good for their agency.

Seulgi automatically expected Jisoo to be paired with Mino, so she didn't pay mind to the younger girl. She was about to ask Lisa if she wanted to pair up or if she could join her group when she was grabbed back.

"Seul!" Jisoo yelled, looking up at her expectantly. "Are you with anyone yet?" the look on Jisoo's face would've made Seulgi deny the question, regardless if she was with anyone else.

"No I'm not." good thing the guilt wouldn't have to stay in her mind though.

"Then let's pair up! I've been wanting to dance with you for so long." the purple haired girl exclaimed, her pearly whites on full display. Then Jisoo's eyes widened a bit, and they began to dart towards the floor. Seulgi recognized the action as anxiousness. "B-but only if you want to?" she said under her breath, and the look on Jisoo's face made Seulgi want to wrap the slightly shorter girl in her arms and smother her because of how precious she looked.

"I'd love to." Jisoo then met her eyes, searching for any sign of doubt before jumping up and down and running off to put their names on the entry sheet.

The only thing that was going to live in Seulgi's mind was the look of elation that spread across Jisoo's face when Seulgi agreed to be her partner.

Yup. Seulgi thought. She'd never be able to deny that face anything.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Their performance was a hit within the studio, as well as among the instructors. Seulgi's face grew hot the moment the adrenaline died down and she realized how close she was to the younger girl. She pulled away quickly, but reached to intertwine their fingers so it wouldn't be so awkward.

Her face heated even further when she realized how bold of an action that was.

The instructors applauded their creative choreography and sharp movements, and didn't at all stray from their intense chemistry. She could see Lisa giggle at her as she became embarrassed when her closeness with Jisoo was told right to her with words.

Dancing was one thing. There was the rush of adrenaline that kept her in the zone, completely focused on herself and her partner, forgetting any other presence that may be around them. But everytime she had calmed down, she remembered just how intimate she and Jisoo were, and she became a bumbling mess all over again.

Jennie and Lisa teased her endlessly because of how head over heels she was for their good friend. Chaeyoung had a bit more mercy, but the singer often slipped a tease or two in their conversations when she had the chance.

They were smooth sailing from there. Jisoo seemed to give Seulgi the go-ahead whenever she would hesitate to ask the girl out somewhere, so Seulgi was confident that she was at least getting somewhere. Where she was heading exactly, she didn't know, but she was willing to take a shot into the dark if it meant a chance to call Jisoo hers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Seungwan never stopped texting her.

It started with panicked texts, calls, and voicemails, all frantic over why she left so suddenly and without a trace. Seulgi felt bad seeing how worried Seungwan was, but she didn't want to soften at the time. She ignored them all and convinced herself to not block Seungwan's number.

After a year, Seungwan still texts her about once a week.

The texts are short, usually asking Seulgi about her day or how she's been lately. Seungwan will occasionally text Seulgi about her own day, filling her in about how it's been over there. Seeing Seungwan still go out of her way to contact her softened her even more, and Sunmi personally drove over to Seulgi's house to tell her that she needs to let Seungwan back in.

"You're over her, right?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"Ah, ah! No buts, Bear. You're over her, so there aren't any feelings left. She was still your best friend, and you should tell her about why you left. I'm sure it devastated her to find out you disappeared without a word."

Seulgi felt bad. Well, she's always felt bad, but this was different. Seulgi knew now that confronting Seungwan will be different than how it was before.

She liked Jisoo now. Things were different.

Seulgi [16:27] Hey, Seungwan. Are you free this weekend? I'm thinking we can meet up.

Wannie [16:27] Yes, of course!

Wannie [16:28] Um, when did you want to meet up? Will you come out here? Or I can even drive out there? I think I remember how to get to your house...

Wannie [16:28] Oh, or maybe we can meet in the middle? Um...

Seulgi [16:29] I'll drive there. Don't worry.

Wannie [16:31] Okay

Things were different now.

Wannie [16:32] Um

She'd be okay.

Wannie [16:33] <3

They'd be okay.

Seulgi [16:33] <3

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was the last three weeks of summer break that Jisoo invited Seulgi to go on a beach getaway with Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa. Some of the guys from the studio came as well, but they would stay at a separate house.

Turns out Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa were pretty wealthy as the dance troupe were staying on a private beach with beach houses twice the size of Seulgi's parents' house. Because of the space within the house, Jisoo insisted she and Seulgi stay together in the same room. She reasoned almost endlessly that it would be more memorable that way, and because sleeping on your own would be lonely.

But Seulgi didn't need a reason to agree to sleeping with Jisoo.

It was an eventful two weeks. They spent their days running across the sand, splashing through the water, eating great food, and driving around the seaside city. And within this time, Seulgi was able to learn a lot more about Jisoo when they weren't surrounded by their parents, college, and dance.

Jisoo was playful like a puppy, but also responsible like your reliable older sister. She liked to sing as well as dance, but she was a lot more shy because she's never shown her vocals off before (Jisoo and Chaeyoung sang on a karaoke machine that the house so happened to have, and Seulgi was struck by how beautiful she sounded). She could also be super clumsy, often walking around with water bottles on her head, only to have them fall within five seconds (Seulgi couldn't count how many times she's had to mop the floor because Jisoo decided to use a cup instead of a bottle).

And through it all, Seulgi would bask in the knowledge of her feelings for Jisoo growing stronger every day she would wake up with the younger girl by her side.

She was such a flawless beauty in Seulgi's eyes, and she would always catch herself staring at the other girl. Jisoo's hand also felt perfect in Seulgi's, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to hold that hand while calling Jisoo her girlfriend.

Seulgi wasn't quite sure if Jisoo would ever reciprocate her feelings, but the feeling of the younger girl's lips on hers, and the spark that would run through her body when their eyes met told Seulgi that something was blossoming between them.

Seulgi grew to treasure the moments they would spend together in the mornings, sleeping in one another's arms while they waited for one of Lisa or Chaeyoung to run in and drag them outside. Even after classes had resumed, they would find the time to see one another.

In time, Seulgi moved into an apartment closer to the university, and was ecstatic when Jisoo agreed to move in with her. They spent everyday together: waking up, making breakfast, walking to the campus, practicing routines, watching late night movies, and saying "I love you" as they turned out the lights to go to bed.

Trivial activities filled their lives, but for Seulgi, it was the trivial things that she had fallen in love with - the trivial things she did everyday with the person she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I changed the style a bit and I hope it wasn't awkward. I was also going to leave this as an open ending, but I ended up writing an ending that was complete with a teeny tiny bit of ambiguity.
> 
> I also tried to go back to the whole "trivial" thing, but I don't think it worked as well as it did in the first chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure I explained it well either, but Seulgi was afraid to confront Seungwan in the beginning because she was worried her feelings would get in the way. After realizing she only had feelings for Jisoo, she resolved that she no longer has any obstacles to stop her from reuniting with Seungwan.
> 
> This was an unplanned second chapter for "Trivial", but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s the end of it. Yeah. I apologize if this seems super choppy? There were some scenes in this that I didn’t know how to proceed with, but this is the result.
> 
> I hope it was okay. Thank you for reading!


End file.
